The Fun of Responsibility
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Four Arms tells Ben he's not responsible enough for the Omnitrix, Ben becomes heartbroken. Only Four Arms can make things right.
**guestsurprise did this wonderful story! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Ben wanted nothing more than to help people. But there were moments where he would feel a little cocky; almost as if he was invinsible!

"You need to be careful Ben! You almost got yourself killed by using that last technique!" Four Arms warned.

"Listen Fours, I had it under control!"

"Control?! You almost got killed with that last blast!"

"I had to do it to keep everyone safe!"

"Safe?! I told you to move but you told me that your plan was foolproof!"

"Well, it was! I just…uh…"

"I had to save you BEN! We can't have you dying on us!" Four Arms said, now clearly frustrated.

"Look I can take care of myself!"

"You need to listen to others Ben! Not just your own voice!"

"Look I own the omnitrix! I can take care of myself!" Ben yelled.

"Well if you won't listen to anyone else then maybe you don't need to be the owner of that anymore!" Four Arms snapped back. Ben froze at those words and then he turned around and began to walk away; maybe Four Arms was right. Gena slowly walked over and touched Four Arms' arm.

"Honey…"

"I know I know…maybe I was a bit hard on the kid. But he needs to learn the dangers of that device. He needs to learn more responsibility."

But for the next few days, Ben was more serious than anyone could imagine. He would not laugh or smile; he wasn't rude, just serious.

"He won't even crack a smile," Vamps said softly.

"I know; he's still nice and kind, but very serious." Another plumber added. Suddenly, a plumber ran in and looked horrified! Shocks, Vamps, and the others sat up. At that same moment, Four Arms walked in while cleaning his powered down gun.

"What's wrong?" Four Arms asked.

"I just heard that Tennyson is going to give up the Omnitrix!"

"HE'S WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"Yes, he's going to give up the Omnitrix!"

"Oh no he's not," Four Arms growled as he walked out the door and immediately took a ship back down to Earth. He put on his human disguise and went searching for Ben through the town.

2 hours later…

Four Arms growled in frustration. There was no sign of Ben anywhere!

"C'mon kid. Where are you?" He whispered to himself. At that same moment, he heard a little child squeal in happiness. He turned around and saw Ben buying the little girl an ice cream cone. The mother smiled and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and Ben blushed and smiled back. Once the mother and child left, Ben's face turned back to the sad/serious look that he had worn all week. Four Arms could see what the others were talking about; Ben was very friendly but very serious. As Ben began to walk away, Four Arms walked forward.

"Ben?"

"Yes?" Ben asked, not recognizing the alien. All he knew was that a very tall and strong looking man wanted to talk to him. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend of yours."

"I'm sorry but I don't recognize you Sir." Ben said respectfully. Four Arms chuckled, but his eyes saddened when he noticed that Ben was truly not himself.

"I know you may not remember me, but we have seen each other a few times."

"Really where?"

"I'll show you where we first met. Come with me," Four Arms replied gently. Ben was a bit unsure but he still followed the large alien, not knowing he was Four Arms. Four Arms then led him to the edge of the woods near the Grant Mansion. Ben now was very confused.

"What are we doing here? I haven't met anyone here but…" Ben's eyes then widened in shock. He saw Four Arms give him a gentle smile and then he transformed into his much larger alien form. Ben was so surprised he fell down on his behind. Four Arms chuckled and went to help him up.

"Ben, it's alright kid. It's just me."

"You just surprised me that's all! What are you doing here? I thought you had a mission." Ben said politely.

"I had someone take my place because I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I hear you're gonna give up the Omnitrix. You can't do that!"

Ben sighed and then rubbed his hand down his face.

"Four Arms you were right ok? I was not being responsible and I was being dumb with the Omnitrix so I am going to make sure it goes to someone more responsible."

"WHAT?! Ben I was just trying to teach you more responsibility! I didn't mean for you to give the Omnitrix up!"

"Four Arms it's alright."

"No it's not Ben! We need you just as much as you need us. We are a team. We all make mistakes and I'm sorry if I was a bit hard on you. But we don't need you to give up on us kid."

Ben sadly looked away; he knew that Four Arms was like an older brother to him and he would never lie to him, but Ben still felt like he was not responsible enough for the Omnitrix. Four Arms saw the look in his eyes and he decided to have some fun with the teen hero. Before Ben knew it, Four Arms grabbed his wrist and placed a clamp on the Omnitrix quickly.

"WHAT?! Four Arms let go!" He yelped.

"Not so fast kid. You're not going anywhere." Four Arms smiled as he then grabbed Ben and threw him over his shoulder. Ben tried to get out of his grip but the alien was MUCH stronger. As they got closer to the Grant Mansion, Vamps, Shocks, and Blitzwolfer were outside and waiting.

"Is he alright?" Vamps asked.

"No I'm not! Let go Fours!" Ben pleaded. Four Arms just rolled his four eyes playfully and then nodded to Vamps.

"Use your telekinesis pal!"

"On it!" Vamps replied happily. Before Ben knew it, he was floating in the air and unable to move because of Vamps' powers.

"L-Let go!" Ben gasped out.

"Not so fast Tennyson." Shocks smiled as he ran his plugged fingers down Ben's sides making Ben laugh. Blitzwolfer and Four Arms joined in and they were all laughing before they heard a deep roar. They all turned and saw Way Big growling and hissing and coming near their direction.

"BEN CHANGE INTO WAY BIG TO FIGHT HIM!"

"He's out of control!"

"It must be Zombozo's mind powers!"

Four Arms then removed the clamp and Ben immediately transformed into Way Big. He was just about to fight Way Big when all of the sudden Way Big began to laugh! He wasn't under mind control at all!

"What's going on here?!" Ben gasped, still in Way Big Form.

"Ben, this was to show you that we will always need a hero. If I was under mind control, you would not have been able to help the other aliens now would you?" Way Big said as he cocked a curious brow.

Ben was about to say something, but stopped. It was true! If he did not have the Omnitrix, he would not have been able to help at all. Before Ben could get his thoughts together, Way Big grabbed him and timed out his Omnitrix. Now that Ben was human again, Way Big took the opportunity to hold the teen in his hand and to gently tickle his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAHAY BIHIHIHIHIHIHIG NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Seems like we've got the old Ben back," Way Big chuckled.

"Hey! Bring him down here!" Four Arms called.

"Yeah, we're not done with him either!" Vamps laughed as he flew up in Way Big's hand and began tickling the teen hero on his neck with his claws.

"AH! VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS CUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" Ben laughed, now trying to escape both of the determined aliens. They only chuckled and then Way Big placed them on the ground, but still kept Ben trapped as Four Arms, Shocks, and Blitzwolfer pounced on him. After a few moments, Ben sat up and gave each of his friends a fist pound.

"Thanks guys. I guess I needed that."

"So no giving up right?" Vamps asked.

"And no being super serious right?" Shocks asked.

"And remember to be responsible, but also have fun right?" Four Arms asked.

"Yes, I promise to all three of those demands," Ben chuckled. "But now…" At that moment he changed into Way Big again. "I think I'm ready to rumble."

Way Big, Vamps, Four Arms, Blitzwolfer, and Shocks all gasped and then began to chuckle.

"Guys…" Four Arms began.

"What Fours?" Blitz added.

"We need to run!"

"You've got that right!" Ben laughed as he then tackled Way Big playfully and then began to chase after all of his friends. Ben truly had the best friends in the entire galaxy.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: This was so touching! You and Goldie are really good at these kind of stories with Ben! Thank you so much for doing it, guestsurprise! :D**


End file.
